


Midnight Vulnerability

by grubbies



Series: This is a Love Story [7]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grubbies/pseuds/grubbies
Summary: Crash!The ceiling shakes and what sounds like an entire kitchen’s worth of pots and pans falls to the floor in the apartment above them.Fuck.They wince, bodies tense (even if they’d have said they were too tired for that to be possible). There’s pain, too, sharp and disperate and amorphous; foreign and tertiary to Eddie’s senses and raw to Venom’s. They clutch at each other and -Silence.Maybe it’s ok?They relax just a fraction and open their eyes, disbelieving, and -Oh





	Midnight Vulnerability

 

 

 

They stumble into bed, exhausted practically to the point of delirium. Eddie flops onto his back and tugs imploringly at a few of the tentacles wrapped around him, pulling the Other down on top of him. It’s needless, of course - Venom’s liquid, viscous, a pile of black clinging to Eddie and oozing like blood beneath his skin, so tired He could barely keep a solid form if He wanted to.

He doesn’t, anyway - He wants hold His love so tight it hurts, to let His face melt against his chest and listen to their shared heartbeat finally calm down.

He wants to, and they want to, and He does.

Eddie exhales shakily as his body relax down into the mattress. He runs his fingers through His form and kisses lazily where the edge of His face lays against his lips.

“God this is exhausting” he breathes.

Venom just rumbles against him in agreement. Eddie can feel Him pulling at his muscles, like a massage from within, and soon he’s feeling as boneless as the Symbiote. Languid.

Already half asleep when he feels a tendril trailing down his abdomen and nudge his thighs apart. And then there’s purring against his ribcage. And a telltale smirk against his collarbone. A needy feeling that isn’t all his own (but then, he’d be lying if he said it was all external influence).

**“Eeddiiie”** His voice is low and heady and he feels it in his guts.

Neither have slept in probably two days, but Eddie smiles and his eyes flutter shut and he pulls gently at Venom, hands maybe where cheeks would be. “C’mere” he slurs. _I need you_.

The Symbiote grins down at him, admiring and possessive. He tightens His hold on him before pressing His mouth back to his neck, a little formed, a little forceful.

Eddie feels teeth drag along his clavicle, tongue hot against the hollow of his throat and he tries his best to stifle the high-pitched whine he feels caught behind his lips. He fails.

**_Now now Eddie, you don’t want them to hear you, do you?_ ** Eddie blushes and shakes his head (or tries to at least, he’s barely got the strength even for that). Venom’s voice is cracked down the middle, a deep whisper warm against the the nape of his neck and more than a little dominant - **“do you need something in that pretty little mouth of yours to keep you quiet?”**

They dance their fingers over one another’s skin, all over-sensitive nerves and a feedback loop of emotion and he manages to whimper out “y-yeahhh”, soft and almost unintelligible.

The Symbiote kisses His way up Eddie’s neck and over his jaw and hovers for a moment of eye-contact and midnight vulnerability as His Other strokes His cheek tenderly.

They press their mouths together messily, jaws slack and minds dreamy. A shiver of love passes from one to the other, neither sure where it started. Neither care. Eddie chokes a little as Venom shoves His tongue further down his throat, too drowsy for desperation but just enough for want, slow and thick like molasses.

They snuggle down further into the blankets and glow with contentment. The Symbiote’s fangs catch on his bottom lip and Eddie moans softly into His mouth and his hand’s wander over Him and he wants -

 

_Crash!_ The ceiling shakes and what sounds like an entire kitchen’s worth of pots and pans falls to the floor in the apartment above them.

_Fuck._

They wince, bodies tense (even if they’d have said they were too tired for that to be possible). There’s pain, too, sharp and disperate and amorphous; foreign and tertiary to Eddie’s senses and raw to Venom’s. They clutch at each other and -

Silence. _Maybe it’s ok?_

They relax just a fraction and open their eyes, disbelieving, and -

**_Oh_ **

And then there’s wailing from the other room. Helpless , _hurt_ , and they’re rushing to their feet. Frantic, falling out of bed. The Symbiote wraps around His Other, covering him haplessly and keeping him upright as tired limbs try to give out.

They scramble to the other room, to the _baby_ , thoughts an erratic jumble of **_Eddie!_ ** and _hurry!_ and _love are you hurt!?_ Of **_Sleeper, Sleeper,_ ** _Sleeper!_ **_We’re coming!_ **

Their little spawn's crying and squirming in the crib. They rush to them, scooping them up and swaddling them close.

(Horribly ironically, they’d moved the baby’s bed into the living room just the other day, and there’s only a thick curtain between the two rooms but _still_ it suddenly feels like all the distance in the world)

“Oh kiddo, we’re here! Look, see, it’s ok, shhh it’s ok” Eddie babbles, and Venom kisses the top of Sleeper’s head and hugs His family against Himself.

**“Safe, you’re safe. We’re here” .**

The two of them snuggle Sleeper close and murmur soothingly, rocking them slowly.

Eventually the pained wailing subsides, and the child blinks up at them, reaching out a short fat tendril almost like an arm to swat at Eddie’s nose. He smiles and holds the appendage in his hand. “God I was so scared” he whispers, voice hollow. “Oh little one, we were so scared”.

Venom kisses his temple and boops the baby’s cheek affectionately. **_Not a dangerous noise…_ **He thinks tentatively.

_Hurt though._

But now Sleeper wriggles in their arms and Venom grins and Eddie feels tears of relief mist in the corners of his eyes. The baby is gurgling happily, many mouths turned up and ruby eyes watching their parents’ movements, ever curious little avocado.

Eddie sobs out a laugh. “That mean ol’ upstairs neighbor woke you up, huh?” and he bounces Sleeper up and down gently, till their squeeling happily and grabbing at their parents’ wrists with surprising strength for a three week old.  He leans his head against his Other and gazes up at Him “I guess your big bad murder dada’s gonna have ta kill him”

Venom kisses the baby’s cheek again, then Eddie’s. **“Mhhhm of course, bring home a good meal for baby”** and the man rolls his eyes and bops Sleeper on the nose playfully. Venom turns back to the little ball of goo in their arms; **“Do you wanna sleep in your dads’ bed tonight?”** and the child hums a little and snuggles further into their embrace. Holding them like this, Eddie and Venom can feel their emotions radiating out of them, the remnants of fear and pain and then new bursts of affection and security and warmth.

So they all head off to bed, all safe and happy and _together._ On the way to the room, Eddie snags a bottle of chocolate sauce off the counter and Venom takes an extra blanket from the crib **(** **_earth babies need to be swaddled, Eddie_ ** **)**.

Venom watches as Eddie adjusts the pillows and snuggles them all into the bed before turning to him, dopey look on his face. “What’re you lookin’ at?” he murmurs, pulling at His form to come to bed.

**_Just looking. Pretty._ **Eddie blushes.

He pools Himself out of His host, making room between their bodies to hold the cooing baby, each leaning down and kissing their forehead simultaneously. Sleeper giggles and squirms.

Venom slips His fingers between Eddie’s, hands resting protective on the child. **“Was serious, sweet-pea. We should eat the neighbor”** and the man tries not to grin in bemused agreement but -

But instead he nuzzles his face against the Symbiote and covers where the baby’s ears would be.“Just, let’s find him when he ain’t home, neighbors are always the first suspects” he laughs.

Slowly, Venom extends a tendril to the bottle of chocolate sauce next to the bed and hands it to the wiggling little blob, who grabs at it and starts drinking happily.

_Like a bottle of milk_ , Eddie thinks distantly, and sighs. He’d never get used to how human and how alien the child could be, all at once. _So perfect._

**“So perfect”** He kisses Eddie softly. This is everything He’d dreamed about. He caresses His Other’s cheek and then holds his hand again, everyone relaxing into the bed and warm under the covers. **_Our perfect family._ **

They’d all fought valiantly against slumber, but now they can feel one another drifting off. They cuddle together and listen to rain pitter-patter on the windows, like a heartbeat singing  _love love love love love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Sleeper protection squad!


End file.
